Final Fantasy XIII: Carmen's Story
by auronstar1903
Summary: So there was one more l'Cie involved, and though her reasons were different, she was bound to the other six with a brand as well. Final Fantasy XIII retold through the POV of an OC. I own the original characters, and note that there will be small crossovers involved. Pairing's won't be revealed so easily


Final Fantasy 13 (1/2)

 _ **This fanfic is basically Final Fantasy 13 novelized…..but through a female OC (which may still be a crossover or two to an extent. References come from FFXIII, InuYasha, Cirque du Freak, and Legend of Korra). You may be surprised by some of the pairings. Read when you can!**_

 _The other six gazed down at me, bewildered, even when their whole home was falling down to Gran Pulse. I was just as selfless in life, this moment being one of the examples. Neither of them deserved to go through hell any more than they have, let alone lose each other in this madness._

 _"I'm sorry, you guys," I call out, crossing my arms over my chest as the youngest female l'Cie had done in praying. "This wasn't my intention, but you know I would've given my life for you anyways." They began to shout back, though I couldn't make it out. I'm sure it would've been the usual 'don't do this, you have so much to live for' kind of speeches. And with that moment, I begun to glow, as I prepped my last act…..as a l'Cie…let alone myself._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is OUR story.

Notice how I don't say 'mine', because this isn't about me. Okay, granted, the story I'm about to narrate is MY point of view, but it really isn't all about me. I've actually been told that I'm rather selfless.

Anyways, I'm sidetracking everyone. My name is Carmen Higurashi, daughter of none other than InuYasha and Kagome Higurashi, as well as sister to my (slightly) older brother, Jason. Former mother of Myron Higurashi-Leanord. And I say former, because THAT was how our story started.

When I was eighteen, I met and fell in love with a vampaneze (opposite of vampires, actually). His name was Steven Leonard. He was pretty well known underworld-wise. I knew he was a bad guy from the start, as I heard somewhere along the way, he was even resurrected by god-knows-who. In fact, with the help of some guy by the name of Mr. Tiny, I chose to seek him out and earn my trust, so I could finally bring him down. But somewhere along the way, I still fell in love with him. We never got married, but we did have our son. That's when his intentions became more obvious.

To give the short story for now, around the time Myron turned 6, Steve chose to turn against the family. As I said, I anticipated this and struck him down. But I just couldn't….I couldn't kill him. I never thought I'd fall in love with him, but it happened. I hated him….but I loved him too….

In the end, I barely found the strength to erase his memory completely. I wasn't strong enough, in body or mind. From there, we deserted him in some forest. Though that wasn't enough. Or at least enough for Myron to ask questions about his father's whereabouts. It would only be a matter of time before he would begin to resent me. To top it off, he had vampaneze blood within him, and it would only be time before it consumed him.

…..what I had to do to my own son was easier…and yet, the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I thought my brother had it hard, letting go of the one man he ever loved, but this tied with it.

I had some friends who longed for a child, but could never conceive. And I didn't want my son to live this life. Magic is a funny thing, yet a useful tool when in the right hands. Changing memories and DNA of both parties was the only thing I could do.

Stuck with grief, I felt as if I couldn't stay at home any more. My brother felt the same. He lost his true love. I lost my son. So without a word, we left into the night.

For some time, we wandered, not knowing where we'd go. But out of the blue, two portals showed up. I would've found this as weird, but my parents _did_ travel through a feudal era at one point, so this was normal by now. And yet, this was a sign.

All I had left now was my brother, the one true person who loved me and stuck by me. But we were both hurt. We needed the time to find our own paths. And so with one final parting hug, we split into the portals, unaware of the destinations.

And thus my story in Gran Pulse began….I just didn't know…

 _I know this chapter isn't good, but I promise, I'll make this better. Like I said, I at least own the OC's, though there are many references. If nothing makes sense, feel free to PM or review any questions_


End file.
